Goku Through the Looking Glass
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: Sequel to Vegeta in Wonderland. Goku continues to sort out books after he and Vegeta failed to do so last time. Suddenly he is drawn through a mirror and into the Looking Glass World where things are just as weird as Wonderland. Will Goku get through this chessboard of a world or will he remain there forever? Everyone who reads please review, it'd be a big help!
1. Through the Glass

Goku Through the Looking Glass

(Sequel to Vegeta in Wonderland)

"Goku!" called Chi Chi, "Come here. There's something I need you to do!"

Goku was there in an instant; he sighed and stretched his arms.

"Sorry Chi Chi" he laughed "Halfway through a routine, heh heh."

Chi Chi sighed and smiled at her husband, "Anyway, Goku, there's something in the attic I need. Those books you were sorting out the other day, Gohan's old literary ones? We still need to finish those. After all with Vegeta's little incident the other day you didn't finish did you. Anyway it's a little heavy for me..."

Goku nodded, hiding the fact that he really didn't want to fetch anything. All that was on his mind was fighting. And Vegeta, he hadn't seen him in so long after the incident the other day. Goku looked out of the window, the forest visible in the distance. He remembered Vegeta wandering off that day and was lost for ages. Only until he had found him, unconscious and bleeding in the head as if he had been attacked. He had recovered after a few hours, but now he was avoiding people.

"You know Vegeta..." said Goku without much thought. "What caused him to get knocked out like that? Nothing usually gets him down; not even a surprise attack."

Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll be fine Goku," she said pretty quickly, more interested in the work that needed doing than Vegeta's problem. "Now that box of books please."

* * *

Goku grasped the box, stumbling a bit as he did so.

"Whew, she wasn't lying" exclaimed Goku. He staggered on for a little bit, the box was heavy but he could easily handle something like this. As he approached the trapdoor one of the books fell out of the box. Goku groaned and put the box down again and picked up the book.

"Hey, it's that Wonderland thing that Vegeta asked me about..." said Goku, reflecting on their little discussion. "What had Vegeta called it? Crap wasn't it" Goku laughed to himself and was about to put it back when he stopped.

"I guess a small look wouldn't matter." He looked through the book, confused about all the strange things it included. "Grow and shrink... Rabbits... That Hatter is a cool guy... Off with people's heads..." he said to himself "Isn't that what Vegeta had said?"

As he continued to read he couldn't help but pick out little bits and pieces that he remembered Vegeta mentioning while he was asleep. As he outlined the possibilities of Vegeta's dream he laughed after remembering how proud and arrogant the Saiyan Prince was.

"He was dreaming about Wonderland?" he laughed. "Wow Vegeta, no wonder you're avoiding everyone!"

He even went onto the next book and enjoyed reading that too. He spent most of his time reading and yawning every so often, it seemed to make him pretty tired.

"Mirrors leading to other worlds too?" he questioned after yawning again. "'_The glass was beginning to melt away, just like a bright silvery mist...'_ That's a little weird if I'm honest..."

As he said this his eyes met his own reflection staring back at him and he couldn't help but think of how amazing it would be if something like that existed, but he reminded himself that he was an adult and shouldn't spend his days fantasizing over childish things. But he argued that he was a little immature sometimes especially when it came to eating. He put the book back in the box and was about to pick it up again when the corner of his eye caught the mirror again.

There was no reflection.

Leaving the box alone he walked cautiously towards the mirror. It's surface seemed to be soft and faded, a liquid form standing upright. Goku reached out but withdrew his hand.

"Like a bright silvery mist... I've got to be seeing things right?"

He began to turn away but looked back. He smiled to himself and reached out his hand again.

"There's no danger in seeing if it's real... is it?"

As his hand reached towards the mirror, he started to question on whether he was doing the right thing or not. After all, once he was in would he be able to get out again. But something tempted him, a small voice in his mind urging him to go on, urging him to enter. His mind went blank, all thoughts vanishing, as his hands touched the surface. Suddenly he was aware and a little frightened to see that he had successfully made his hand pass through the mirror.

"Okay. That's enough!" he cried withdrawing his hand again. Suddenly the sound of Chi Chi's voice filled the attic as she emerged from the trapdoor.

"GOKU! THOSE BOOKS!"

Her voice was so loud and so sudden that Goku stumbled. Everything seemed to go quiet as he fell forward, unable to retain balance, and hit the mirror leaving Chi Chi's screams of shock behind him.

* * *

He half expected to hit the mirror full on, waiting for the glass to smash because of his head but he fell straight through it. He landed on the other side, his face falling onto a blue carpet. He blinked once or twice and looked up. The room was different from where he just was, it was tidy and strangely empty. Pictures on the wall seemed to move and wink at him behind his back and there was a small fireplace on the right hand side of the room.

"Okay, I've seen it" said Goku gulping in shock "Now I'm getting out of here."

The mirror was still there but all he could see was his reflection, no mist and no way of getting through again. He touched it's surface and tried his best to get through again, but it was no use. He looked all around for an exit but there was nothing to help him escape.

"Damn it!" he cried. "This cannot be happening!"


	2. Set to Play!

Chapter 2: Set to play!

Goku noticed several chess pieces down on the floor: and soon he was down on his hands and knees watching them. They were walking about two by two and some of the knights were fighting.

"A Red King and a Red Queen, I guess," Goku said "and the White Queen. And I think they're castles." (He caught sight of the two walking into each other a couple of times, indecisive of where they needed to go.)

"At least that's what Gohan told me-" He watched them for a while longer.

"I don't think they can hear me," he went on, as he put his head closer down, "and I don't think they can see me either, I'm invisible to them huh?"

Not really thinking Goku picked up the White Queen and placed her up on a table next to him. The Queen seemed to stagger before falling over. It started to speak but the pieces were so small that he could hardly hear them.

"Shame, I wanted to know if they really could see me or not" said Goku with a smile. Then he stood up and looked around for a door or something, just so he could leave the room. Luckily for him he saw on in the corner and made his escape out of the desolate room.

"Can't believe I didn't notice that before" he said to himself as he shut the door.

* * *

Goku ran down stairs - well, it wasn't exactly running, but something strange happened instead. He kept his hand on the rail but was surprised to find himself flying down the stairs without using ki or anything at all. Strangely, despite the amount of times he had flown before, he was a little disoriented with so much floating. He was happy to be outside, on foot, once again.

He had not been walking for long and before he knew it he was face to face with the Red Queen. Goku froze in shock.

"Who's she?" he gasped, stunned at the Queen before him. "Why does she seem so... familiar?"

"Where do you come from?" said the Red Queen smiling at him. "And where are you going? Close your mouth sir, you aren't a fish are you?"

Goku attended to all these directions and explained that he'd lost his way and gotten lost.

"Not _your_ way, I'm afraid' said the Red Queen: "all the ways about here belong to _me_ \- but why did you come out here at all?" she added in a kinder tone.

Goku was a little startled at all the questions and in awe of this woman. Many questions filled his own mind, such as how she had grown into full size. Back in the room she had been just a chess piece. Now she had taken human form; a young woman with soft, gentle eyes much like his own, black hair like the night and wearing an elegant red dress with a big ruby crown on her head.

_'I've got to be dreaming' _he thought _'I've just got to be...'_

"I'd like an answer please," the Queen said with a smile: "And remember to say "your Majesty."'

"I wanted to explore the outside, your Majesty-" Goku replied, it was the only excuse he could manage.

"Alright then," she replied patting him on the head, which Goku didn't usually like. But it was different when she did it, it felt motherly. "But you see the outside all the time, why would you bother exploring something that you see every day? It gets boring."

Goku couldn't think of an answer and they started to walk in silence up a small hill.

* * *

For some minutes Goku stood on the hill without speaking, looking out in all directions over the country. A chequered pattern ran across the whole of the country; dark green grass against the light green grass, marking out the pattern on the ground. And a series of small brooks connected each square to the other. Many of the squares seemed to be covered in woodland areas and Goku could even see a few buildings on the squares as well. What was more bizarre was that people were making their way around the squares in turns. As if waiting for their move.

"It's like a chessboard!" Goku said at last. "It's like a huge game of chess played all over the world..."

Goku continued to stare wide eyed unable to imagine something so big.

"Imagine playing something like that" he said as he glanced at the Red Queen, but his companion only smiled pleasantly, and said, "That's easily managed."

Goku went wide eyed. "What?"

"You can be the White Queen's Pawn if you like," continued the Queen "you're in the Second Square right now. Unfortunatley you'll be against my team, but you'll do fine."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not play..." said Goku, a little shyly. "After all I'm just trying to get back..."

"I know outsider" laughed the Queen. Something felt off about her laugh, she sounded worried. "This is your key out of here."

"Key?" asked Goku. The Queen nodded and gave Goku a wink. He couldn't help but feel like she was someone important to him, someone from his past. But he just couldn't place her anywhere.

"Get to the eighth square and you'll be able to go home. Failure to do so..."

And from the silence that followed, Goku didn't want to know. He smiled and nodded "I guess I need a challenge. I'll accept this game then!"

She was about to walk off when Goku called for her to stop. "Uh... I don't know how to play."

The Queen faced him again. "Well a pawn goes two squares in its first move. So you'll be through the Third Square quickly, by railway definitely..."

"Railways in chess?" asked Goku, getting more confused by the second. He looked at the ground again and noticed a railway track with a train moving around the edge of the square. "Gohan would be surprised at this..." he added to himself.

"And you'll find yourself in the Fourth Square in no time." continued the Queen, ignoring Goku's question "Well, that square belongs to Tweedledum and Tweedledee, those two will definitely want a fight- the Fifth is mostly water, I'm sure you can swim - the Sixth belongs to..."

"Story book characters?" Goku exclaimed, not hearing her last comment. "This is so hard to believe. I wish I hadn't started reading that Alice book..."

"Believe what you want. No one's stopping you. Am I able to go on?"

Goku couldn't help but feel that he had offended her and apologized. The Queen only smiled and continued.

"The Seventh Square is all forest - oh and be careful of the Proud Knight - and in the Eighth Square it's all fun from there! Who knows, you might achieve the rank of King."

'_That's more Vegeta's thing' _Goku thought, laughing a little (He didn't know much about chess so he didn't know that the promotion to King was impossible.)

The Queen smiled and coughed to get his attention.

"Sorry" apologised Goku, "It seems easy I guess." All he had to do was go through the squares. Simple! The Red Queen nodded back and said "Super Saiyans aren't used for a fight - Right is left and left is right. And Kakarot, remember who you are!"

She did not wait for Goku to nod or agree this time but walked on quickly, saying her goodbyes as she ran in her dress. Goku watched her run, wide eyed at her speed and what she just said.

"She knows about Super Saiyans!?" he exclaimed "How...? Unless... she resembled..." His hand covered his mouth in shock. "She resembled my mother..."

But the Queen had vanished, whether it was into thin air or not and Goku was left alone, wondering if this was true or not.

"So that was my mom huh?"

Soon he remembered that he was a Pawn, and that it would be his move at any moment and the game for freedom would begin.

"I have to play the game" he sighed as he sat on the grass. "My freedom depends on it."

Suddenly he cried.

"Wait... Which way do I go!? Left, right or forward?"


	3. Insects!

Chapter 3: Insects

* * *

As Goku decided which direction he should go he tried to remember what Gohan kept telling him when practising chess. He mentioned about the promotion of pawns and what they could become. As Goku went through them in his mind he realised that pawns couldn't become Kings, so why did the Red Queen mention it?

He became tired with so much thinking and hungry instead. His stomach rumbled loudly and he sighed.

"I'm gonna have to move sooner or later" he said and with that he stood up and decided that forward was the best approach. As he approached the brook he took a deep breath and jumped over it. Darkness engulfed him as he felt himself falling into nothing.

* * *

The sound of a whistle rang through Goku's ears, causing him to have a spitting head ache. He found himself opening his eyes, had he fallen asleep? He sat up to find himself in a train carriage, the sound of the wheels on the track thumped through the room, making his headache worse.

"Where am I now?" he asked to no one in particular, rubbing his head. His hair seemed different than normal. That was when he saw his reflection.

"What!?" he yelled in surprise "How and when did I go Super Saiyan?" He felt like normal and there was no aura around him. Trying to forget about it he looked around the carriage. It was empty and desolate.

"I swear I was in a wood..." he started but suddenly a small voice spoke up.

"You could rhyme about that, 'I _would_ go back to the _wood_ if I _could_'..."

Goku jumped a little at the voice, scratching his head nervously he questioned on whether he was hearing things or not. He called out to the voice "Listen, I don't have time for rhyming or jokes or whatever... show yourself!"

The small voice replied again "I know you are a friend, a good man, a Saiyan in fact. And you won't hurt me, though I _am_ an insect."

"How do you-"

Goku couldn't finish the sentence because the train gave a horrible lurch and he was thrown off his seat, he was sure to hit the floor but instead he found himself rolling around on the grass. He stopped and opened his eyes, the blue sky above him and the sound of birds flying across it. Sitting up with a small groan and, after rubbing his sore head for the third time, he found that he wasn't on the train anymore, yet he could still hear it in the distance somewhere far off.

"Have you recovered now?" asked the voice. Goku turned towards the voice and went pale in the face.

"Cell!" he cried, jumping up to his feet. Hands clenched into fists and his teeth gritted as he stared at his old enemy; large as life, arms crossed and looking at him as if he were inspecting a museum exhibit. "What're you doing here!?"

"Cell?" inquired the creature "I assure you that I know no one of that name. Is that an insect from where you come from outsider?"  
Goku crossed his own arms. He remembered his conversation with the Queen and how she might have resembled his mother.

'_Maybe this is just someone who looks like Cell' _he thought. '_But I still don't like looking at him... Oh well'_

"Well... he wasn't so much of an insect..." said Goku hesitantly. "More like a..."

"It doesn't really matter what he was..." Insect Cell interrupted rudely, he beckoned Goku forward. "Come, I'll lead you to the next square. The other pieces have heard news of a King on the board. Enemies are all around as we speak."

"Enemies huh?" said Goku "It's been a while since I've had a good fight."

Incest Cell looked at him with disapproval "Believe me outsider," he warned "The people here aren't the type to pick fights with; especially the White and Red Knights."

Goku remained silent and followed Insect Cell through the fields. As they walked Goku couldn't help but notice the amount of strange insects and bugs that seemed to follow them. Butterfly's with bread and butter wings and Dragonfly's that seemed to snap at them when they came past. He kept a close eye on Insect Cell as they walked; suspecting that at any moment something bad was going to happen. Cell or not, he didn't trust his guide.

* * *

They walked on for some time until Insect Cell stopped, Goku walked into him.

"Why'd we stop?" he asked, rubbing his hurt nose. The wings on Cell's back were as hard as usual. Insect Cell turned to his companion and sat down on the grass.

"A little break should do us" he said in a tired manner. Goku wanted to keep moving but after seeing the split path ahead he remained put and sat down. He kept feeling his head, remaining in a powerless Super Saiyan form confused him a lot. Insect Cell seemed to notice Goku's annoyed movements and asked "Is that your usual look?"

Goku was a little alarmed at this strange question.

"Well, no" he replied "Of course not."

"What is that form called then?"

Goku crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at Insect Cell, "I don't think I should say."

"What's the point of something if you don't give it a name?" Insect Cell inquired. Goku lay back on the grass, his head resting on his arms, looking up at the sky and listening to the sound of the insects around them as they buzzed and rested on the flowers and trees.

"I guess it's a Super Saiyan" Goku said finally. "But it's meant to be used for fighting. I don't know why I'm suddenly in this form." Insect Cell stood up and stretched, he looked off at the split path. He pointed to the right side of the path.

"The next square is that way, but you'll come across Tweedle Dee and Dum first" he explained, looking back at Goku. "They'll be the ones looking for a fight."

Goku sat up, brushed the grass off his _gi _and looked in the direction that he was pointing to, "That way huh? Alright."

He started to head down the path and turned back to Insect Cell, "Thanks for the directions."

"No problem" replied Insect Cell "Be safe on your journey and beware of any Red Pieces."

Goku nodded and continued up the path. He looked back to find that Cell had vanished from sight.

"People move pretty quickly here" Goku said to himself as he followed the path. The path led him into a dark forest. He continued to follow it until he stopped at a tree that blocked his way. Looking around to see if no one was looking he grasped onto the tree and lifted it out of his way with ease. It landed with a crash and Goku stretched his arms.

"Much better" he sighed and he continued moving unaware of two people that watched him.

"Did you see that sister?" muttered one in amazement.

"Yes brother," replied the other who was just as surprised. "Think we can have a bit of fun with him?"

"Of course" the first sniggered "I'm sure the Red King will be pleased."


	4. Double Trouble, First Fight

**Chapter 4: Double Trouble, First Fight**

Goku felt uneasy as he made his way through the dark woods, not because of the darkness but because of the feeling that someone or something was watching him. There would be a crack of a twig or a faint breath among the trees but no sign or trace of ki was visible. He tried his best to continue his way but could not shake off the feeling.

"You! Come here! You're gonna fight us or not!" yelled a very familiar voice.

Goku spun around to see 17 and 18. They were wearing red versions of their usual outfits but 17 had the name "DUM" embroidered on his collar whilst 18 had "DEE" the reason for that was something that Goku didn't know. To be honest he wasn't all that concerned.

"What are you yelling at me for?" said an irritated Goku. He looked at the path ahead, determined to get out of there as fast as possible.

"NO time for this!" yelled 18 as she grabbed Goku by the arm and flung him down to the ground. This was no ordinary fling however, it was the most painful hit that Goku had ever experienced. He coughed up blood as he felt the hard ground. 18 leapt back and stood back by her brothers side. Goku managed to slowly return to his feet, swaying slightly to retain balance.

"Can one of you... explain... what's going on?" exclaimed Goku impatiently through jagged breaths.

"Well, what would you want to know?" inquired 17, laughing as Goku choked again.

"Everything!" he spurted out after some time, the taste of his blood. "Why the HECK are you attacking me! I haven't even done anything..."

"Well we need to waste time somehow. It's boring around here" sighed 18, flinging her hair back.

Goku was unable to control himself as he launched himself at the Androids, his punch missed as they turned away and elbowed him in the back. It felt like he had been jabbed by giant needles. He hated needles!

17 let out a boring sigh as he looked down at Goku.

"I thought he'd be an interesting opponents... But he's just a pawn anyway."

"Real pieces like us are much more skilled than the lower classed. The Whites will _never _beat the Reds."

Goku stood up again, much to the surprise of the Androids. He couldn't think clearly but what they had just said seemed to be the only thing to ring in his mind. Dazed he lashed out again and landed a hit to 17 who was flung backwards. He landed on a tree and propelled himself back at Goku. He dodged and kicked 17 and 18 in one shot.

"His hair... was blonde a moment ago" muttered 17 "Why is it suddenly black?"

Goku stopped and looked at himself in a small brook. It was true that his appearance had returned to normal, but what was this _power_ he was sensing? It can't have been his own. It felt so... evil.

He glared at his enemies, he had been warned about a fight but he wasn't about to lay down and die just yet. He cupped his hands down by his side and yelled aloud.

"Ka...me..."

A pure blue light emitted from his hands.

"Ha...me..."

17 and 18 took a step back.

"HA!" yelled Goku at the top of his voice.

The beam errupted from his hands and soared towards the two, suddenly Goku gasped as he found that it had been rebounded and hit a tree instead. It came crashing down, its roots obliterated from the Kamehameha.

"Jeez, I'm trying to get some sleep and I'm disturbed by you idiots..." said a rough voice, another familiar voice.

Through the smoke Goku saw a very familiar figure and as it emerged Goku's eyes widened.

"Besides I was dreaming abou-"

The Red King stopped scratching his head and looked up, his eyes also wide in shock.

"Dreaming about him..." he finished.

Goku felt himself power down and his hair spiked up into Super Saiyan form again, he wasn't as alarmed as he was the first time he had experienced this strange new transformation, but this stranger seemed to be the new concern. He looked just like him, however he seemed to be wearing a red version of Saiyan Armour. A red bandana was wrapped around his head instead of a crown and a scar down the lef side of his face. His hair was like Goku's.

Goku remembered his vision back on the planet Namek and Vegeta's words that got him to fight again as a true Saiyan. He saw him there alongside Vegeta's father and saw his sacrifice.

"Bardock!" exclaimed Goku, not fully thinking of the situation.

Red King Bardock glared at the Androids beside him, "Isn't your turn over yet?" Goku was relieved that he had not made a remark about his previous outburst.

"Majesty" said 18 in an expression that Goku had never seen before, surprise and shock. "We can't seem to beat him!"

King Bardock looked up at Goku and crossed his arms. "It would be dangerous to be in the check position so soon" he muttered. He pointed at Goku.

"You're the White Queens pawn correct?"

"Yeah" said Goku.

17 yelled at Goku "Adress him as Majesty in future, White Pawn!"

Goku replied angrilly "The name is Goku!

King Bardock smirked at Goku's flame of anger, "You're not from here. Yes, I saw you just now in my vision..."

Goku was quiet and continued to listen. King Bardock stepped out of the way, "I am not going to risk going into check, but you may pass nonetheless... Just don't get into anymore trouble with my soldiers. I'm not always gonna be there to help out alright?"

Goku nodded and continued his journey down the forest path. King Bardock watched as Goku jumped over the next brook and vanished from sight. He turned to his companions.

"You were right about him being interesting. An outsider in our game is really unexpected. I just hope he finds his way..."

_**(Just a little filler chapter and Goku's first fight. SOrry I haven't nupdated this in so long. Please help me see how I can improve :D )**_


	5. Water Works and an Old Friend

As Goku jumped over the brook the world around him swirled in colour. Suddenly he was met with the cold, icy water. He flayed around, trying to reach the surface. Panic flowing through his mind and reaching every fibre of his body.

The water continued to pull him under, Goku was running out of breath in a feeble attempt to regain control over the never ending tide. He closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control of his ki but the water clouded his senses and everything seemed helpless...

Suddenly something came from above him, an arm reaching out for him. Goku took hold and felt himself being pulled into the light and was soon inhailing the brilliant fresh air as he lay on the side of the bank.

"You outsiders" said his rescuer. Goku turned his head, still heavily breathing. "Always getting into trouble..."

"Piccolo too" Goku couldn't help muttering.

Piccolo stood up and stretched, taking off his cap and turban and throwing them to one side. He jumped up and landed on a giant brick wall that lined itself along one side of the river. He stared down at Goku.

"I helped an outsider like you the other day" he said, Goku sat up and turned to him. "Got himself stuck in another world like this one... Wonderland it was..."

Goku's head was racing, could he possibly be talking about Vegeta?

"Did he have black flame-like hair and a mean attitude?" asked Goku.

"You know him then" smiled Piccolo, Goku had a feeling that this Piccolo knew more than he let on.

"Yeah" smiled Goku standing up. "I watched him dream it..."

Piccolo crossed his arms "Dream huh? Well that's to be expected from outsiders."

"Outsider" said Goku "You look just like one of our friends back home!"

Piccolo laughed "You'll understand this in time. For now though..." He stood up on the wall and turned his back. "Farewell and good luck, Goku."

He jumped off the wall.

Goku rushed over and jumped onto the wall but Piccolo was nowhere to be seen. Goku looked up and saw the path that led on to the next brook. He looked again for Piccolo but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get anymore answers from him.

He left the wall and made his way back down the path and into more dense forests.

"When I woke up this morning being here was the last thing that I would have expected..." he said to himself.

He stopped walking, a sudden thought coming to his head. If Piccolo mentioned Vegeta... Was Goku dreaming as well? He looked up at the sky and called out.

"CHI CHI!"

There was no reply and there was no other choice than for Goku to move on towards the next brook. One more step closer in his journey to home.

_**(Sorry for the length...)**_


End file.
